Astral Projection
by Lucrecia Christina
Summary: BDSM ALERT!  Dean & Sam save Trill from a date from Hell...literally.  They take her back to their hotel room and show her a completely different side to themselves than we've seen!  BDSM ALERT!


**Trill: Part 1**

Trill ran down the darkened hallway. She was looking behind her every few strides.

She was frightened. Maybe for the first time in her life, she was really frightened.

Trill found an opening in the dilapidated hallway. It used to be a doorway into an apartment and now it was just a hole in the wall of a condemned building. Trill ran to what would have been the bathroom and crawled into the remains of the old dingy porcelain tub.

She thought if she could rest. Just for a second. Catch her breath. Think. Think. Think.

Trill felt it before she opened her eyes. She'd fallen asleep. How could she have fallen asleep with that weird thing chasing her? Damn it, she thought. But she had felt its presence before she awoke. Now she was trapped in this crappy little apartment, in a rotting bathtub, listening to the snuffling and snorting of the thing that had been chasing her.

Before she could move thunder struck the apartment. She thought she heard men yelling and gunfire. She sank further into the tub hoping what she thought were gangbangers would just go away.

Oh my God, she thought. She folded herself further and further down into the tub.

They are coming this way.

Trill looked around but saw no way out.

She heard them getting closer, closer.

Slow, heavy, careful footsteps.

Then….

"DON'T MOVE! DON'T MOVE!"

Two men were yelling and pointing guns at her. She didn't move except to put her hands up to show she didn't have any weapons.

One of the men was very tall with long dark hair. The other was shorter with a military style cut, maybe a little longer she thought.

Trill stared at both men, shaking with fright.

They are going to kill me, she thought.

The shorter of the two regarded the taller and then reached for the inside pocket of his pea coat and pulled out a silver flask. With slow thoughtful movements the flask was open and the man was emptying the contents on her. Showering her with…water?

She blinked the drops out of her green eyes and still continued to stare at them. Her body began shaking as her precarious position was causing her pain and fatigue in all of her muscles.

The tall one said quietly, "She's not possessed."

The shorter shrugged, "Shifter?"

The taller of the two shrugged as well.

Finally, Trill found her voice, "Who are you?"

Sam put his left hand out in a show of peace and lowered his gun hand, "I'm Sam. This is my brother, Dean."

Trill rolled her eyes at them, "That tells me your names, not who you are."

Dean's gruff voice, "She's funny."

"Are you guys like drug dealers or something? And what the hell was chasing me? It looked like…something…" her voice trailed off, she didn't want to say the word out loud afraid that these two men would drag her off to the loony bin.

Sam and Dean regarded each other again, Sam shrugged and rolled his head to the side, "Werewolf the word you're looking for? Uh you can put your hands down now."

"Sam…you think she was bitten?" Dean asked.

"Dean, she's not changed. If she was bitten, you'd have shot her by now."

"Ummm…can I get out of this thing? My legs are falling asleep." Trill was finding her confidence now.

"Yeah, sorry. Yeah. Let me help." Sam rushed over to assist Trill out of the tub. He placed his hand under her shoulder and one on her elbow as she unfolded herself from the rotting tub.

"Thanks. So werewolf? That's par for the course for me. God, leave it to me to not only pick losers, but mutated freaks. Awesome!" Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"Okay. Well, if you're all right…can you make it home okay?" Sam asked. Dean was leaning on the door frame clicking the safety button on his gun.

"Well, actually wolf boy took me to dinner and then drove me here," she spread her arms wide and looked around, "then the moon rose and again, here we are. So, I kinda need a ride."

Sam looked at Dean. Dean shrugged his shoulders but gave Sam a knowing smile.

Sam gave Trill a sideways smile, "Yeah. We can give you a ride."

Dean pulled the Impala into the hotel parking lot. Trill leaned forward from the backseat, "Where are we?"

Dean looked at her reflection in the rearview mirror, "Home Crap Home."

"I thought you might like to clean up before we took you home," Sam gave her a half turn in the seat, eyebrows raised.

Trill clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, thinking, "Yeah. That'd be great."

Dean led the way with Trill in the middle and Sam on her six.

Dean opened the door to room 19 and held it for the two taking up the rear.

He threw the keys on the counter of the kitchenette and removed his coat.

Sam shut the door and slid the dead bolt into place, quietly.

Trill felt somewhat intimidated but not afraid as Sam approached her, "The bathroom's right there," his voice sounded more like Dean's than the soft smooth voice he had been using previously.

"Thanks," Trill whispered.

Trill walked to the bathroom with trepidation. Was there a monster in here too? She shut the door behind her and locked it. Why she wasn't sure, but she locked the door anyway.

After she cleaned herself up, as best she could, Trill stared at the door. What would she find out in that room? Those guys were intimidating. Hot as hell, she thought, but intimidating nonetheless.

Steeling herself she whipped the door open to find Sam and Dean sitting at the tiny kitchenette table. They both looked up and smiled at her.

She laughed. She had been acting stupid. They saved my life. They are not going to hurt me.

Sam was the first to stand. He approached Trill. When he was well within her personal space Sam placed his large hands on the sides of her face and turned it up to look at him.

"I don't think I asked your name?"

Trill shivered, "Trill," she whispered.

Sam smiled, "Well Trill. We like you. It's not often that Dean and I agree on anything," Sam looked over at Dean, who had risen from the table and approached Trill from behind.

Dean's hands began caressing her arms, his mouth nuzzling Trill's neck.

Trill tried protesting but nothing but a long sigh escaped her lips. Her head slowly rose up and back and fell into Dean's stubbled face.

Sam removed Trill's summer dress with about as much effort as it took Trill to breathe. Dean, from behind, wrapped his calloused hands in her panties. With one quick and forceful movement, Dean had ripped her panties off and tossed them to the floor.

Trill was standing before them in only her sandals. Her bra and been dispatched by Dean as well.

Sam's mouth was working on Trill's neck and down to her breasts and nipples, while Dean's hands were still caressing her back, firm buttocks, and his fingers slid between her legs testing the moist, warm flesh.

Trill was swaying with the force of each of their caresses. Forward, back, forward, back.

She was lifted in the air and carried toward the bed. She hadn't the faintest idea who had carried her and she didn't care. She just didn't want the feeling to end.

From somewhere in the real world she heard Dean's voice, "Sam, over here."

Trill felt her body spinning and she was standing again. Sam had set her down. She found herself standing behind a desk chair. Sam's hand was on her back pushing her down over the back of the chair. Dean grabbed her wrist and had it restrained to the main slat of the chair with his leather belt while Sam restrained her other wrist in the same manner.

Trill didn't think to be frightened as Sam's mouth and tongue were caressing her quivering flesh. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Sam's soft tongue exploring her deepest sweetest place.

Her eyes flashed open as she realized the sensation was gone. She saw Dean standing over her. He was naked except for a pair of black leather gloves. In his gloved hands he held a small riding crop. Her eyes grew wide with fear.

Dean smiled, "I'm not going to hurt you," he said gruffly smacking the crop from one hand to the other, "Well, maybe just a little." He licked his lips.

Trill looked around for Sam. He was standing on the other side of her. He too was wearing a pair of black leather gloves, though he didn't have a crop, he was smiling.

Dean moved behind her and began running the soft leather of the crop up her leg towards her torso, purposely missing her hot, wet flesh. He leaned down, "It's not going to be that easy," he said gruffly in her ear as she spread her legs and thrust out her ass to allow the crop access.

Dean hesitated briefly and said, "Then again," and gave the small crop a light flick and allowed the soft leather to gain sharp contact with her most sensitive spot.

Trill screamed. Dean and Sam laughed.

Dean straddled the chair, reached out his hand and picked her head up by her hair hyper-extending her neck, "What do you want?"

Tears of passion streamed her cheeks, "Fuck me!"

Dean laughed, "Of course that's what you want. Well, I wanted ice water when I was in Hell. Did I get what I wanted?"

Sam was working on her buttocks and thighs with his gloved hands and tongue. He began licking the warm soft sweet flesh between her legs. Her body writhing with pleasure.

Dean tightened his grip on Trill's hair, "Did I?" jerking her head with each word.

"Nnnnn…ooooo. No?" She groaned.

Dean released the grip on Trill's hair; the crop caressed her cheek, down the back of her neck, down her back. He flicked the crop on her creamy smooth ass, leaving a bright pink welt. A soft scream escaped Trill's throat, she threw her head back in her pleasure.

Sam looked up at Dean who stated, "Fuck her," he ordered gruffly.

Sam licked his lips, then smiled. He reached down and pulled Trill's hips towards him. He thrust his iron hard cock roughly into her…she screamed.

"Her pussy's so tight," Sam groaned.

Dean leaned down to look at Trill's face, using the crop to lift her chin, "You like my brother's cock?"

Trill couldn't say anything as Sam's thrusting came harder each time only allowing tiny screams of pleasure to escape her mouth.

Dean looked up at Sam, "Stop!"

Sam was gone from inside her.

Dean asked Trill again, "I asked you a question. Do you like my brother's cock?" and he flicked the crop again, this time hitting the spot above her ass. Trill's body bucked.

"YES!" she screamed.

Dean smiled, "Better. Suck my cock! Sam, continue."

Before waiting for her to respond, Dean thrust his hard cock into her still half closed mouth. She adjusted and was able to take him in her mouth while Sam fucked her from behind. Her arms still restrained were aching from this new precarious position. Sam reached down and grabbed a handful of her long ash blonde hair and pulled back allowing Dean to get a better position in her mouth.

Dean still holding the crop was caressing her back and ass with the supple leather end and was flicking it across her smooth glistening skin. Little pink welts were forming with every flick. Her body bucking with each flick of the crop.

Trill's body began writhing and her breathing was becoming harder and sweat beaded on her ass and back. Before the feeling consumed her everything had stopped for a second time. There was no more. Her head was released. Dean was no longer filling her mouth and Sam was no longer filling her insides.

Dean and Sam were standing in front of the chair, looking down at her, sweat glistening on their muscled forms.

Dean was smacking the crop from left to right hand, his gruff voice, "Sammy, I think she was getting ready to come. What do you think?"

Sam licked his lips and wiped sweat from his brow with the back of a leather clad hand, "Yeah. I think you're right."

SMACK!

The crop cracked on her ass, the pains only release was when Sam licked the spot that Dean had just hit.

"Is that true, Trill?" Dean asked

"Yesssss…" she hissed.

"You didn't ask permission"

SMACK!

She screamed!

Her body was covered in goose bumps, red welts, and sweat. Her muscles quivering with pleasure. Her orgasm was right behind the next smack, the next lick of Sam's tongue, the next gruff touch from Dean's forceful hand.

"Please. Please. Please." She begged.

Dean laughed, "That's all you needed to say."

Sam maneuvered into the same position as Dean had been previously and Dean entered her from behind. Sam thrust his cock into Trill's gaping mouth. Dean grabbed a larger handful of her hair and pulled back. He dug his fingers into her soft flesh and began hammering his tumescent cock deep inside her.

Harder and harder Sam entered her mouth with the same abandon.

Trill's body found its stride again and this time she looked at Sam with pleading, passion filled green eyes.

Sam smiled at Dean, "She's asking nicely," his voice heavy with passion.

Dean smiled, and with the dexterity of a yoga instructor, leaned down and whispered, "Permission granted."

Her reaction was almost immediate.

Her body began writhing and contorting. Sam's cock hard as a railroad tie in her mouth pounding. Dean's cock slamming Trill's soaked pussy.

Sam's arms became like vices as the rise of his orgasm came upon him. Before Sam's release, Dean found his voice, "She takes it Sammy. Don't let her go!"

Sweat dripped from Sam's hair and down his nose sliding down his neck and chest. He reached around and held Trill's head firmly in place. His head thrown back, neck muscles taut, he growled his pleasure. Trill had no choice but to take his hot salty come in her mouth.

Dean's orgasm was not far behind Sam's. Trill's body was still contorting in spasms of pleasure as Dean's hands became more demanding. Dean was using his leather clad hands to spank her ass, adding hand prints to the multitude of red marks across her firm cheeks.

Dean grabbed each side of Trill's waist roughly slamming his cock harder and deeper into her vast depths like a pleasure seeking missile. He folded over her body, biting her back as his orgasm washed over him. She screamed again as his low guttural growl escaped from somewhere near his broken soul.

Sam had gently extricated himself from Trill's mouth and moved away from his brother and Trill. He stooped to grab his pants off the floor and padded to the table in the kitchenette to sit and wait.

Dean began caressing Trill's back, kissing each little red welt and hand print, in his familiar gruff voice, "You were right Sammy. No bite marks. Except for that one," Dean laughed and kissed where he had bitten her back during his orgasm.

Sam laughed as Dean released Trill's restraints.

Trill stood stiffly and stretched languorously wondering what in the hell just happened, but smiling more broadly than she had in a very long time.


End file.
